Kisses
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram gets addicted with chocolate kisses, Yuri, Wolfram and Greta goes to Earth...little did Yuri know that it was Valentine's Day and he mistaken the kisses for something else.... definitely A Valentine's Day fic! Yuuram! one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is my first Valentines fic! Please R&R, I would appreciate it!

* * *

Kisses

Wolfram was done training his soldiers. He headed to Yuri's office, to see what he is doing. He opened the door without knocking on the door and saw Yuri eating some small, tear shaped chocolate. He saw some foil wrappers piled up beside the piles of paperwork that Yuri didn't bother to finish. The sight made Wolfram's eye brows furrowed. He approached him with his hands formed into fists, ready to pound Yuri on the head. Just before he was about to pound him on the head, Yuri looked at him and gave him one of his goofy grins. Wolfram lowered his arm and blinked a few times before asking:

"What are you smiling about?"

Yuri didn't reply but he continued smiling. Wolfram changed his mind and decided to pound Yuri on the head, which he did as soon as he made the decision. Yuri looked at Wolfram while rubbing the part of his head where Wolfram pounded as he pouted.

"What was that for?!"Yuri was quick to whine.

Wolfram closed his eyes and tucked his hands behind his back.

"That was for **not** doing your responsibilities as a king." Wolfram said in a matter-of-factly way.

Yuri continued to pout at him. After a few second....he began smiling again. Wolfram opened his eyes to see what the double-black is doing....then suddenly.....

"Here" Yuri placed one of the kisses directly in Wolfram's mouth.

Yuri pulled his finger out quickly after that.

"What'd you think?" He asked with a moronic grin on his face.

Wolfram swallowed the chocolate kiss whole, he was utterly shocked and wasn't thinking straight. He blinked twice; somehow, he developed a liking to the chocolate.

"It was actually good...... Can I have some more?" An unexpected question was asked by the blond.

Yuri blinked once, then twice and said:

"Sure....why not."

He handed him the whole pack. He never thought that the blond would love to eat some Earth chocolate. You can see it in the expression in Wolfram's face how much he liked it. He just smiled at the him as he ate the chocolate kisses.

"You know Wolfram..." Yuri started as he stood up instantly.

"Hmm...." Wolfram sounded as he licked his chocolate covered fingers.

From out nowhere, Yuri got a big box and placed it on the table. Wolfram was surprised, he stopped what he was doing. His eyes widened but he didn't say a word.

"_Where did Yuri get this box? Where did he hide it? But more importantly...WHO GAVE IT TO HIM?!" _Wolfram thought.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and put down his hand.

"Yuri....." He said as eyes narrowed even more.

Yuri didn't seem to notice the death glare that Wolfram giving him.

"Wolfram....since you like those chocolates so much, here take this." Yuri handed a huge plastic of chocolate kisses.

Wolfram accepted it. His eyes were very wide and were staring at huge pack of kisses.

"I bet you're shocked. So let me explain to make things more clear." Yuri said while smiling.

Wolfram's attention was diverted from the kisses to Yuri.

"You see...my mom has a friend from U.S. and thought of giving our family some chocolates. It turned out that the some she was talking about were boxes and boxes of chocolate. My mom thought that I should bring some here. So....she made me drag this box along." Yuri explained as he ate some of the chocolate kisses he hid in his pocket.

"So, you're telling me that this is mine?" Wolfram looked at the pack of kisses he received from Yuri a few minutes ago.

"Uh-huh" Yuri said as he unwrapped one of the chocolate kisses.

Before he can shove it into his, Wolfram hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Yuri!" Wolfram chirped then kissed him on the right cheek.

After showing some affection, he went outside, carrying the plastic filled with chocolate kisses. Yuri was utterly surprised. He slowly rubbed the cheek where Wolfram kissed him, he smiled then continued eating. A few seconds later, he stopped and wondered.

"_Wait....what's going to do next? Why did he leave? And where is he going to go?" _

He sweat-dropped at the thoughts going through his mind, he nervously laughed and ate last chocolate kiss he had in his pocket.

For him, finishing his paper work is the best thing to do at the moment.

* * *

There are various reasons why Wolfram doesn't eat too much sweets and that it is a bad idea giving him a whole plastic bag full of chocolates. But the main reason for this was, he gets addicted with it, very addicted. To prove my point, this is what happened next....

Wolfram went to the kitchen and 'borrowed' seven small, glass jars, when nobody was around to see him. Next, he went to **his** bedroom and began making 7 individual labels for each of the jars. Once done, he stuck them onto the 7 jars. He didn't stop there; he carefully counted all the chocolate kisses, at least a hundred times, literally! Then, he divided it into seven, placed them in the seven jars, closed the lids and hid it under his bed.

"_On second thought, I'll hide it under our bed instead..." _Wolfram thought as he retrieved the seven jars from underneath his bed.

Since the jars are small, he slid them inside the sword carrying bag, so it won't be _**too**_ obvious.

"Good, the coast is clear..." He said as he sneaked inside 'their' room.

He slowly unpacked the bag, so none of the jars would break. He slid them underneath the bed, he slid it according to order, neatly and orderly. Once done, he sighed, stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"That should do it." He said as he proceeded with the training of the soldiers, the next batch, that is.

* * *

The day wore on quickly. Yuri finished the assigned paperwork, which seemed to be impossible to finish in a single day. Wolfram, in the other hand, finished training 3 batches of soldiers, straight and was able to spend some quality time with Greta. Dinner passed as quickly as the day did. It was time for bed, it was Yuri's turn to tuck Greta in bed and he did what he was supposed to do. The two exchanged 'good nights' with each other. Yuri was just wondering where Wolfram could be...

He tiredly retired to his room and saw Wolfram in his usual night gown. But the blond wasn't sleeping like he would usually do this late at night. He was sitting on the floor, licking his chocolate covered finger, cutely. Wolfram looked at him and his blood froze. Yuri tsked and approached him.

"You know, if you don't stop eating those, it will upset your stomach and there won't be any left for the next day." He said while helping Wolfram stand up.

Wolfram blushed, he still haven't taken his finger out of his mouth. Yuri smiled and a faint blush made its way into his face.

"I'll wash up and then we'll go to sleep." He said before letting go of Wolfram's hand.

Yuri was now headed to the baths and left Wolfram sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be waiting...."

Wolfram reached for the glass of water, he placed on the night table earlier. He drank it with some thoughts running through his mind.

"_He doesn't seem to complain about myself sleeping with him tonight... I wonder what got over him...and he seems to care more about me than he usually does... I'm having a feeling that he's accepting our relationship bit by bit....even though we're both boys... I'm glad all that effort of waiting was all worth it..." _

He placed the empty glass on the night table with a smile on his face and a feeling of hope in his heart. He lied down on the soft pillow and by the time Yuri came back, he was already fast asleep. Yuri lied beside his sleeping fiancé and gently wrapped his arms around Wolfram's slender body and drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Yuri woke up by the sound of Bad Omen birds, repeating the words 'bad omen' over and over again. The first thing, or should I say person, he saw was Wolfram.... It seemed that Wolfram didn't squirm all around the bed, kick or punch him last night that Yuri was still embracing Wolfram's slender waist. Yuri managed to smile faintly. A few minutes later, the blond mazoku woke up. He slowly opened is eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. He rubbed his eyes for a couple of times and placed his arms on the sides of his body. To his surprise, Yuri's arms were loosely wrapped around him. H e turned around. He turned around to see what the wimp's true intentions were to do such actions. He didn't exactly hate it, in fact, he liked it, he liked it very much but it isn't like Yuri to do so.

"Morning Wolf, did you sleep well last night?" He greeted with one of those goofy grins of his, still embracing Wolfram. Wolfram blinked twice before answering.

"Yes, I slept well last night, thank you for asking, that's very kind of you.... but are you aware of what you're doing?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, I am....are you getting uncomfortable? If you are, I'll stop now." Yuri asked nervously and withdrew his hands as fast as he could.

Wolfram blushed and so did Yuri. There was an awkward silence in the air. They were desperate to break such kind of silence but neither one f them uttered a word. It stayed like this few a few nerve-racking minutes.

"So.... I'll go and change into my clothes now...." Yuri stood up and quickly went to his changing quarters.

Wolfram sat upright and blinked twice.

"Alright then, I'll stay here." He called out.

The blush remained on his face. He can't make it disappear, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Yuri __**intentionally**__ embraced me.... He even asked me if I was comfortable with it, maybe he really does care....care about my feelings for him"_ Wolfram thought as a gentle smile formed on his face, his blush disappearing slowly.

Like on cue, Yuri went out of his changing quarters and approached Wolfram.

"See you later Wolfram!" Yuri said then dared to kiss Wolfram on the cheek.

Wolfram's blush appeared again and this time it was redder. Yuri didn't seem to blush at all.

"Yeah, see you later Yuri...."He said quietly and a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

They did see each other but not that much, since Gwendal brought up the issue about the newly printed piles and piles of paper work that are waiting for the Maou to sign. It's just like as Yuri finished his meal, Günter lead him straight to his office to sign the piles and piles of paper work. Yuri didn't even have time to say good bye to everyone Wolfram couldn't do anything but sigh and continue eating. Greta could feel that something was bothering his father, but she decided to keep quiet for the mean time.

* * *

The day is coming to an end and Günter haven't let Yuri out of the office, Jealousy is creeping its way into Wolfram's mind. It has been hours since he had seen Yuri, he didn't even join them for lunch, and Wolfram's best guess is that Günter is keeping **his** precious Yuri all for himself. His food was delivered to his office. Wolfram can't stand it any longer, along with Greta, he stormed into the office. The only _very _obvious scenario he saw was: Yuri lied his head on his working table, out of exhaustion. Piles of finished paper work were on his left and a short pile of unfinished paper work was on his right. It seemed that he finished most of them in only one sitting. He approached Yuri to help him get out of the office.

"Come on, you need some rest." He said.

"Thank you Wolfram...." Yuri replied weakly.

"Wolfram, you can't have his majesty all for yourself! He still have some unfinished duties to do!" Günter tried to stop the blond by blocking his way out of the office.

Wolfram shot him with a glare that either means : 'Shut up Günter, Yuri is very, very tired and is in need of rest.' Or 'I can do anything I wish with him, since he's my fiancé in the very least, not yours.' Günter stepped back to give way for the couple. Greta trailed after them.

* * *

"I'm alright now Wolfram. I can walk now.... I just needed to get away from Günter." Yuri said, removing his arm from his fiancé's shoulder and tried to regain is balance.

Once he did, they started walking again.

"Yuri, why did Günter lock you up inside your office?" Greta asked, beaming at Yuri, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

Yuri smiled back and the day he had. He acted out the words as he went on. You can hear some giggles escaping from the princess's mouth. You can also see a warm smile plastered on Wolfram's face. They entered the dining room and, everyone was present. Yuri greeted them and only Lady Celli answered. They ate the meal gratefully and Yuri has a plan in mind, this plan is going to be executed immediately after dinner.

Moments later, after dinner, Yuri, Wolfram and Greta were walking alone in the hallways. They first stopped over in Greta's room. Part one of the plan is in action.....

"Greta, come over to out room tomorrow morning, before breakfast and we'll go and see grandma and grandpa, okay." Yuri whispered to her.

A mile appeared on her face and nodded vigorously.

"Goodnight Yuri! Goodnight Wolfram!" She said happily before entering her room.

"Do you want us to tuck you in bed?" Wolfram asked.

"No, thank you." She replied then closed the door shut.

Wolfram knew that he didn't need to reply. He knew that his little girl was growing up fast.

The couple walked down through the hallway in silence. Part two will be in action in 3...2...1....

"Wolfram, would you mind if I take you and Greta back to Earth with me?" Yuri asked, breaking the silence between them.

Wolfram was stunned with Yuri's question. Yuri wouldn't usually ask him along to Earth, he would usually ask the exact opposite. But, could he let this opportunity pass? Yes, he could, but he **wouldn't**.

"I don't mind, why do you ask?" Wolfram questioned.

Yuri blushed. He didn't really know why he wanted to bring Wolfram along. He just wanted to spend more time with him, to know him better. He also wanted to spend time with him, along with their daughter, as a real family would....there's no harm in that....but he has to think of another reason, other than escaping. He gave up and chose the first reason.

"I-I-It's because I wanted to spend time with you and Greta, as a family....you know..." Yuri looked down as he said these words.

"_Mostly you..."_ He added in his thoughts.

Wolfram placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Yes, I understand...I'll come...besides, I don't want either Günter or Gwendal getting most of your time." He said with a smile.

Yuri looked up again and smiled as well.

'So, when will we leave?" Wolfram asked, curiosity got a tight grip on him.

"Tomorrow morning..." Yuri replied.

"Tomorrow morning!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Yuri asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

'Don't you think we should tell the others about this first and that we should plan this more thoroughly?" Wolfram suggested.

"I could always write a letter about it....and besides, I thought you didn't want either Günter or Gwendal getting mostly all of my time." Yuri countered.

"I know but...It isn't right, we really should tell them first." Wolfram said, thinking for another reason to stay.

"No buts, besides......, I already told Greta about it and it seemed that she's expecting for it, first thing in the morning." Yuri was determined not to lose in the argument especially that he's against Wolfram.

They are now in front of the door of their room. Wolfram sighed, his king is very stubborn and very persistent, he knew him very well, and he knew he wouldn't let himself lose in a fight against him. There's no other option but to accept defeat.

"Alright...you win," he said to get things over with, "we'll leave tomorrow morning and you're right that I don't want you to spend time with Günter."

Yuri's lips curved into a smile.

"Come on now, let's get things ready!" He said s he twisted the doorknob to open the door.

* * *

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Yuri asked as he preceded to the king sized bed.

'Wait a minute; I have to pack my things for tomorrow's trip." Wolfram said, choosing his favourite night gowns.

"Aright then, tell me when you're done, so I can put it inside the plastic." Yuri said, sitting on the edge of the bed while searching through the first drawer of the night table for any usable plastic bags.

5 minutes later, Wolfram was done; he called Yuri's attention and watched him intently as Yuri places the bag inside the plastic bag.

"That should do it..." He said while tying an extra knot on the first knot he made.

"Have you written the letter yet?" Wolfram asked.

"Already taken care of." Yuri replied, twiddling the letter in between his two fingers.

"Good, now let's go to sleep and it's getting late." Wolfram said as he removed the part of the blanket from the bed to place himself in.

Yuri placed the letter on the night table and did the same thing as Wolfram did. They pulled over the blanket on top of their heads at the same time.

"Goodnight Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Goodnight wimp." Wolfram replied with a content look on his face.

Yuri didn't argue but he kissed Wolfram's forehead. They both slept well after that.....

* * *

Yuri woke up early the next morning. He checked if everything is in place. A knock on the door was heard, then a little girl came in and greeted both of Yuri and Wolfram 'good morning', even though Wolfram was still sound asleep.

"Yuri....is it time to leave?" Wolfram asked sleepily.

"Oh, Wolfram, I see you're awake now....we're just waiting for you to wake up." Yuri said, motioning beside him.

Wolfram yawned and stretched.

"Are we going to eat breakfast first or skip breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his right eye.

Greta ran towards the door and strolled in a cart filled with food.

"I brought breakfast so we won't have to go down anymore." She said while she strolled the cart towards them.

"Thanks Greta." Wolfram said while grabbing a spork beside the plate filled with pancakes.

"Thanks Greta." Yuri said with a smile on his face.

"You're both welcome." She replied as she handed Yuri a spork.

They ate their meals with smiles on their face and content in their hearts. Even though, Greta's cooking wasn't perfect, it was enough to fill them, fill them with love..... Once finished, Greta insisted to take the dishes back to the kitchen, so they let her do what pleases her the most at that moment. She came back and was very excited about the trip. The couple was already dressed before she came back, so as soon as she came in, they carried the bags and started to walk across the hallway.

They tip-toed their way to the baths, hoping no one was there to see them. They managed to sneak past the guards and sneaked into the baths without any of the guards noticing them.

"Are you guys ready?" Yuri asked before opening the portal to Earth.

Both Wolfram and Greta nodded.

"Well, here it goes...." Yuri jumped first while carrying two of the three bags.

"Wait, Yuri!" Wolfram jumped as well, carrying one bag.

Greta gleefully jumped without saying a word.

* * *

_**SPLASH!!**_

A splash was heard in the Shibuya's residence. Jennifer was in the kitchen, cooking her special curry hours before dinner starts, so she doesn't have to worry about it later. She stopped stirring the concoction leaned back to see what was happening in the household. When she saw the silhouettes of Yuri, Wolfram and Greta, she clasped her hands together and ran towards the door to greet them.

"Yu-chan, Wolfu-chan and Greta-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" She said, giving them a very, almost as tight like Lady Celli's hugs.

A few seconds later, she released them then turned to Yuri and pouted at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She said, still looking and pouting at her youngest son.

Yuri nervously laughed as he scratched his left cheek with a finger.

"Well.....I wanted to surprise you, since you **did** want both Wolfram and Greta to visit, right?" Yuri said, since he can't think of a better excuse than what he said.

"Oh....thank you Yu-chan! But really, you should tell me when you're going to visit, so I can prepare.... I'll get you some clothes, just wait right here." She said and left to do what she clearly said while humming a tune.

"Yes, mom." He called.

"Yu-chan....call me mama..." She called back.

Yuri sighed. Wolfram placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Yuri looked at him and smiled as well.

"So Yuri....what are we going to do later?" Greta asked curiously.

"Hmm......let me see...." Yuri pondered.

"You're going for a picnic." Jennifer said, holding a picnic basket on one hand and some clothing on the other.

She placed the basket on the table and handed them the clothes. She held out a dress for everyone to see.

"Here's the dress I used to dress Yu-chan when he was little, now I'm going to see what it looks like on Greta." She said as she handed the red dress to her.

Yuri couldn't help but blush and Wolfram can't help but smirk at the thought. Greta ran to Yuri's room o get changed as soon as she could.

"Isn't she a lively little girl?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, she is..." Wolfram said, holding the clothes close to his chest.

"That's our Greta." Yuri said as he smiled at Wolfram.

They laughed all together.....then the door swung open, revealing a cute, little girl in a red dress with a ribbon behind her back. She was also wearing two red ribbons on her head.

"So what do you think?" She asked and turned around.

Jennifer clasped her hands and her eyes turned into stars.

"Kawaii! Greta-chan, you look so adorable!" She squealed.

"I'll go get the camera." She added then ran towards the master's bedroom to get the said object.

Greta giggled. The couple looked at their daughter then at each other.

"I'll go and get dressed first, okay." Yuri said as he was heading towards the door.

"Wait Yuri, I'll come with you." Wolfram held him by the wrist.

"Alright then...." Yuri shrugged and opened the door and Wolfram released him from his grip.

Seeing this, a smile came across Greta's face.

The couple decided to get dressed in Yuri's room. Their backs were turned against each other.

* * *

"So Wolfram......what made you dress up with me?" Yuri asked.

"Well.....I just wanted to....to be truthful; I don't have a very good reason to....other than being your fiancé." Wolfram said while blushing as he put on the shirt.

Yuri smiled to himself and blushed lightly. He was done dressing up and turned around to see id Wolfram was done.

"Are you done?" He asked the blond.

"Yes I am, I'm just fixing the necktie." Wolfram replied as he focused on fixing the necktie.

"Oh Wolfram.....let me help." Yuri approached him and helped the blond with his necktie.

Wolfram was surprised and was utterly speechless to comment.

"There, all done." Yuri said in a cheerful tone.

"Let's go!" Yuri dragged Wolfram out of the room. Wolfram was still speechless that he didn't tell Yuri to take it slowly. It only took him a few seconds for him to snap out of his speechlessness.

* * *

By the time they came back, Jennifer already took dozens and dozens of pictures of Greta. She turned around and clasped her hands at the sight of her son and his fiancé.

"Yu-chan, Wolfu-chan, you look so cute together!" She began taking pictures of the couple.

"Mom, stop it!" Yuri cried as he tried to hide his face from the camera.

"Aw....come on Yu-chan, one last picture, please...." Jennifer pouted at him. Yuri simply can't resist it when his mother does that. You can consider it as his weak spot.

"Alright, just one last shot." Yuri said and sighed.

He sneaked an arm around Wolfram's waist. Wolfram blushed heavily and tilted his head down, way from the camera.

"Look up and smile, there's nothing to be afraid of." Yuri said with a goofy grin on his face.

Wolfram did as he was told but he can't help blushing.

"1.........2.......3........" Jennifer counted then a click was heard.

"There.....you two look so cute together!" She squealed with joy.

This time, both of them blushed and looked at each other.

"Now, Yu-chan would you mind taking this roll of film to a photo shop to be developed? I figured that since you're going out, I think you can do an errand for me. Will you do it, Yu-chan?" Jennifer said, giving him a roll film.

"Alright, we'll take care of it." Yuri got the film and placed it inside his pocket.

Wolfram's skin tone went back to normal.

"Shall we go?" Greta asked enthusiastically while holding the picnic basket.

"Hm, let's go princess." Wolfram held her other arm and accompanied her outside.

Greta giggled and proceeded outside with Wolfram.

"We'll be waiting outside." He said before closing the door.

"There's no need, I'm coming...." Yuri said as he ran towards the door.

Unfortunately for him, Wolfram didn't seem to hear him since he closed the door right in front of his face.

* * *

The three of them went to the nearest photo shop in town to get the film developed into photographs.

"You get it in an hour." A man named 'Steve' said after receiving the film.

"Thanks." Yuri said as he handed the money to Steve.

Wolfram was just practically glaring both at Yuri and the guy named Steve. He didn't like him to stay close at Yuri, his Yuri.

"Wolfram, let's go." Yuri tapped Wolfram's shoulder.

"Oh...right...let's go." Wolfram turned around to join them.

* * *

Along the sidewalk, they walked close together and 2 of the members awed at **almost** everything they saw.

"Yuri, what's that?" Greta asked while pointing at the vending machine.

"It's a vending machine, Greta. People would put a certain amount of money, then type the code of the item they wish to purchase," Yuri then points at the slot, "and here is where they get the item they paid for."

"Oh....." Greta literally sticks her face on the glass of the said machine.

"Here, why don't you try it?" Yuri handed her some of his spare change.

"Alright then." Greta gratefully accepted the offer and tip-toed to insert the money in the coin slot.

"Wolfram, what do you think we should get?" She asked him.

"Whatever you want to have, princess, it's alright for us." He then turned to Yuri.

"Mm-hm, anything that you want...." Yuri said as he gently pated her head.

Greta placed her hand on her chin as a gesture that she was thinking very hard. There were only 3 items that has the same amount she inserted; it was a hard decision to make. But she quickly made up her mind and entered the code on the machine. And guess what came out of the slot, it was a small pack of chocolate kisses.

"Look at what I got!" She proudly showed them the small pack of kisses.

Yuri sweat-dropped, he didn't know why in the world his daughter chose the chocolate kisses. The thought of his precious daughter being addicted to chocolate as Wolfram and the thought that she has a sweet tooth as big as Wolfram's crossed his mind. Wolfram stared at the pack with greedy thought running through his mind; he clearly wants some of those chocolates.

"Let's go now." Yuri grabbed the basket from Greta's hands and pushed them lightly as a sign that he wanted them to go now.

Greta had a grin on her face; she clearly wanted to eat the chocolate kisses already. Wolfram could only stare at the chocolate kisses and think about the pleasure of eating them. Yuri sighed; he thought it would be for the best if he hid the package.

"I'll place this in the basket, and then we'll eat them when we get to the park."Yuri grabbed the package from Greta's hands and placed it inside the basket.

He felt a piece of paper inside the basket; he got it and silently read what the message is.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Yu-chan! I hope your day will be filled with happy and sweet memories, I also hope your relationship with Wolfu-chan is going well and I hope it will blossom into a wonderful future!_

_Love,_

_Mama _

That was the message in the paper; he was shocked to know that it was already Valentine's Day. From this point on, he felt very awkward and was anxious. He swung his arm back to his side and felt the bump that was in his pocket; there was a box inside it and I don't know what's inside it. But we'll find that out later.....

"Yuri, are you alright? You look a little pale; do you want to go home?" Wolfram asked as he checked his temperature by placing his hand over Yuri's forehead and the other his.

"No, no, I'm fine." Yuri said sheepishly.

"Are you Yuri?" Greta asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yuri said as he gave them a soft smile while thinking about how lucky he is for having such a loving family.

"Here we are." Yuri announced as they stood directly in front of the archway.

Wolfram saw a banner that was trapped onto the archway that read 'Happy Valentine's Day' but he wasn't been able to understand it since he didn't know what the Japanese symbols stood for. Greta saw many couples under the trees, spending time with each other; she thought it was very sweet and somewhat cute. The image of her two fathers appeared into her mind.

"Greta would you go and find us a good picnic spot? It would be nice if you did." Yuri said gently.

Greta nodded and ran across the park, search of a good picnic spot.

The couple looked at each other and held hands. Wolfram was surprised at first but he figured that there was no harm in doing so. After all, they are engaged to each other.

"Over here! Over here!" Greta shouted and waved her arms in the air to get their attention. She is, after all, still small and is under a very big Sakura tree.

"Come on!" Yuri dragged Wolfram across the couple in the park.

The couples in the park just stared and smiled at them.

"You can go faster than that, can't you?" Yuri let go of Wolfram's hand, as if he was trying to tell him to race with him.

Wolfram recovered from his past reaction and went into battle mode. He won't let himself lose to a wimp like Yuri, will he? No, he's not going to let things go that way. He ran faster and faster, he went past Yuri and was getting closer and closer to Greta. Yuri smirked and ran faster. They were running in the same pace, the only difference between them were measly centimetres. They stopped running when they were directly in front of Greta. They were panting very hard and were trying very hard to catch their breath.

"...........Greta....who.....was....first to.....come here?" Wolfram asked in between gasps of air.

Greta smiled at them sweetly.

"Both of you did. It's a tie." She said.

The couples looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"It's a ties Wolfram...." Yuri teased.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Wolfram shot a glare at him.

Yuri had a smug on his face. He completely ignored the glare that his fiancé shot him.

"It means we have the same strength. The same strength as a wimp...." Yuri leaned closer to wolfram.

"Shut up Yuri!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuri burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Wolfram crossed his arms and began insulting Yuri under his breath. Yuri _eventually_ stopped laughing and helped Greta in setting the picnic items on the pink, heart designed cloth.

"Oh, come on, Wolfram, it's just a joke..." Yuri nudged him.

"Well...it's not funny..." Wolfram sat down on the empty space he could find on the cloth and looked at his left.

Yuri smiled, he had never seen Wolfram this childish.....or maybe he had but he had forgotten all about that time. He sat on Wolfram's right and guess what.....he kissed him on the cheek. It only lasted 1 and a half seconds. Once Yuri withdrew himself, Wolfram gently stroked the part where he kissed him and turned to Yuri. Yuri just gave him one of those moronic smiles he would usually have.

"Does that make you feel better?"

Wolfram smiled, he didn't blush anymore. He thought that there is a possibility that things will remain this way, he has to get used to it.

"Yes it did, Yuri, yes it did....."

"I'm glad it did..." Yuri placed his hand on Wolfram's and intertwined them.

Greta was no fool, she knew something was up, she knew that they needed some alone time together. She took this opportunity to leave, besides, how can she do her assigned task if they could she her? She **has** to go.....

"I'll just go over there to make some flower crowns. I won't take long....you don't have to worry about a single thing." She said as she ran towards the flower fields.

"Wait, Greta..." Wolfram called as he tried to get up from his position.

"Wolfram...." Yuri had a tight grip on Wolfram's hand.

"Yuri, let go! I need to follow her, she might get lost." Wolfram struggled to get his hand free.

"Let her roam around, she's already old enough to be by herself, besides," Yuri smiled, "don't you trust her?"

"I do, but...." Wolfram looked at Yuri in the eye, there was hesitation in it.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine...." Yuri slowly placed a hand on Wolfram's pale cheek.

Wolfram sat down and faced him with a smile.

"You're right, she can handle herself...." Wolfram agreed and seemed to relax.

From that point on, they stopped worrying and started telling each other stories of their past. They laughed, comforted one another and enjoyed each other's company, till they realized that they were alone. Things felt awkward and uneasy, they seem to stop talking and started gulping and avoiding eye contact. The pressure is mostly on Yuri, he felt something strange about how he treats Wolfram. H doesn't even know if the blond knew the celebration. To keep it safe, he kept silent. Wolfram was getting hungry and he can't wait to get his hands on those chocolate kisses.

'Uh....Yuri...." Wolfram called meekly.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuri asked and blushed.

"C-can I have some of your kisses?" Wolfram blushed as well.

Yuri gulped. That was an unexpected for Wolfram to ask him such question. He began panicking in his mind and decided to ask him if he was sure.

"W-Wolfram....a-are you sure you want some?" Yuri stammered.

"Yes, I do, well....if you don't want to, its okay." Wolfram tilted his head to hide his blushing face.

Yuri was now in full panic mode, he doesn't know what to do. With much thought, he decided something that he might either regret or enjoy.

In Wolfram's part, he want to taste the _**chocolate**_ kisses, he wanted to know if they were the same with the chocolate kisses Yuri brought to Shin Makoku. He didn't know exactly why he was blushing but he just did. He didn't know why needs Yuri to get those kisses for him, he knew that Yuri held the basket, so it was common knowledge to ask the items you need from the right person, in this case, Yuri. He waited for seconds and more seconds while his head was down. But he never expected for this to happen.... He felt a pair soft lips crash on his own. His eyes were very wide, as big as saucers, from the sudden encounter.

"_Wolfram tastes like chocolate..... He didn't have any in the last few hours.....maybe that's how things are supposed to be, a mystery...."_ Yuri thought as he softly kissed Wolfram.

Seconds passed and Yuri was the one who broke the kiss. The couple looked at each other in the eye. The next thing that knew was that they were having another round of it, but this time, they expressed their feelings for each other through their kiss. This time it was Wolfram who broke the kiss. They gasped for air as they looked at each other tenderly.

"Yuri...." Wolfram called.

"You don't have to say a thing.....now I know.....now I know why I was acting strangely......it' because I love you....." Yuri said while covering Wolfram's mouth with a finger.

Wolfram's eyes were filled up with tears. He embraced his fiancé tightly.

"Now I know...." Yuri whispered.

Wolfram let him go.

"Now I'm sure......." Yuri said as he kneeled with one knee.

"Lord Von Bielefeld, will you....will you marry me?" Yuri presented him a golden ring with an emerald centre piece in a box.

Wolfram covered his mouth and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was speechless, even how hard he tried to say the sweet 'yes' to Yuri, he can't move his jaw. He nodded vigorously and trapped him into a tight embrace. Yuri slid the ring onto his ring finger and hugged him back.

The couples in the park were clapping their hands for the double-black and the blond. They were those kinds of people who support the saying 'Love conquers all', and they thought that they are a good example of the particular saying.

* * *

Behind the bushes, Greta succeeded in doing the mission Jennifer assigned her. She assigned her to take pictures of anything to do with showing love and affection between the two love birds which are her beloved fathers. Now, she can reappear and stop hiding....

* * *

Yuri could feel the tears that the blond had shed against his back. Yuri released Wolfram and cupped his face.

"Don't cry Wolfram....it breaks my heart to see you like this....." Yuri wiped his tears using his thumbs.

"Aw......" The couples said in unison.

"_Oh, shut up!" _Wolfram thought but he didn't show his irritation on his face.

"It's because.....I-I'm so happy........." Wolfram said quietly.

"You know, Wolfram, there are two reasons I did this...." Yuri said as he sat beside him.

"Tell me, does the two reasons have to do with anyone trying to steal me away and because you're afraid that I'm going to cheat on you, wimp?" Wolfram teased then put his finger on Yuri's nose and chuckled.

The couples chuckled themselves.

"_Shut up you eavesdroppers!"_ Yuri thought and didn't show his irritation through his face.

"It's not that......my first reason is that I love you so much that the more I deny it, the more I want to be with you.... And my second reason is that I'm already tired of playing the role of an accidental fiancé, I want for the both of us to be in a _**real**_ engagement......I want to be with you, Wolfram.....and no one else..." Yuri placed his hand on top of Wolfram's and kissed him gently on the lips for the third time.

The couples cheered, as if their team is winning the championships without any complications. This time, Greta was the one who was getting irritated.

"_When will they give Yuri and Wolfram some privacy?" _She thought as she gritted her teeth.

She was happy that her fathers are showed their love for one another, but all the eavesdropping, not-minding-their-business-people around, she's getting irritated by them and is quickly losing her temper by the second.

Yuri broke the kiss with a smile on his face and embraced the blond. Wolfram embraced him as well....

"Don't you have hands? Let's clap for the newly engaged couple!" One very random guy shouted and began clapping his hands.

They all nodded and clapped their hands and some were whistling.

Greta clenched her hands into fists; she can't take it a second longer.

"Will you please **SHUT UP**?" She shouted.

The couples turned around and looked at the very frustrated girl with big bulging eyes. They clapped in a very slow pace and were silenced.

'Thank you." She said softly, it seemed she didn't forget her manners after all.

She went across the couples and went towards Yuri and Wolfram. Eyes were trailing after her but she ignored them and sat beside her parents.

Yuri and Wolfram released each other from their heart warming hug and both hugged Greta.

"Thanks Greta, they were driving me nuts with their impoliteness." Wolfram whispered to Greta, like she didn't do anything impolite herself.

"Me too...." Yuri kissed her forehead.

A sweet smile appeared on the little girl's face. Knowing that her family is complete makes her happy, very happy. Even though she didn't really complete the assigned task she accepted, she was still happy.

They looked at everyone around them; it seemed everyone jaw-dropped. The scenario made Yuri raise one of his eyebrows.

"What? What's so wrong about spending time with my daughter and my fiancé?" He asked.

The people in the park kept on staring and jaw-dropping.

"Let's get out of here; all the unwanted attention is making me feel awkward...." Greta said while standing up.

"I agree." Wolfram stood up as well.

Yuri was the last to stand up. They walked silently past the couples, away from the park. They were now on their way to the photo shop, to check if those pictures were already developed.

"Um...Yuri, can I have some of those kisses already?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri leaned over and pecked Wolfram's lips with a sweet kiss and quickly withdrew himself.

"Anytime you want..." He whispered to Wolfram.

"Yuri....it's not that I don't appreciate the kisses you have given me, but I'm asking for the _**chocolate**_ kisses you have in the basket." Wolfram pointed out.

With a chuckle, Yuri scratched the back of his head with a sweat-drop behind his head.

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.... Here are some questions you might ask:

1) Did Wolfram get to eat those kisses?

answer: Yes, he did.

2) What's inside the basket?

answer: Believe it or not, more chocolate kisses and some sandwiches and juices.

3)Are those photographs developed when they came?

answer: No, they have to wait for half an hour before they could get it.

4) Are they going to get married?

answer: It's up to your imagination if thry are or not.

5) Where did Yuri get that ring?

answer: He worked hard for it and slid it in his pocket before they left the house.

6)Are you going to make a sequel?

answer: I'm afraid not, I got other plunnies in my head right now.

If there are any other questions, please don't hesitate in asking..... And by the way, R&R.


End file.
